Songs of the Heart
by MidnightRoseMist
Summary: Songs I think fit Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Nessie. I do not own any of the songs. Please tell me what you think.
1. In Love

**Bella meets Edward and falls in love with him **

Captivated by You  
I am captivated by You  
May my life be one unbroken gaze  
Fixed upon the beauty of Your face 

Beholding is becoming, so as You fill my gaze  
I become more like You and my heart is changed  
Beholding is becoming, so as You fill my view  
Transform me into the likeness of You 

This is what I ask, for all my days  
That I may, never look away, never look away…  
No other could ever be as beautiful  
No other could ever steal my heart away  
I just can't look away… 

Captivated by You  
I am captivated by You  
May my life be one unbroken gaze  
Fixed upon the beauty of Your face


	2. Please don't Go

**Bella after Edward Left**

please don't go  
don't go away  
cuz you and I were meant to be  
it's more than love to me  
oh this is gravity

don't deny what's in your soul  
when you left, you left a hole in my heart  
there's no other choice i'd make  
you're a risk I have to take  
my mind's made up

please don't go  
don't go and change  
don't ever change a thing for me  
please don't go  
don't go away  
cuz you and i were meant to be

I can't fight the way i feel  
surrendering, let fate take the wheel  
can't you see I'm not afraid?  
cuz i know what it cost to have already lost you  
it's more than love to me  
a wave upon the sea  
oh this is gravity

please don't go  
cuz you and i were meant to be  
please don't go cuz you and i were meant to be  
it's more than love to me  
oh this is gravity

Please don't go


	3. Edward's love

**Edward after he left Bella**

I've run out of complicated theories  
So now I'm taking back my words  
and I'm preparing for the breakdown  
Your t-shirt's lost its smell of you  
And the bathroom's still a mess  
Remind me why we decided this was for the best

Because I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you  
Love..

I know the distance is a factor  
But I stretch as often as I can  
My goal's to reach your hands any day now  
Please don't blame me for trying  
To fix this one last time  
I have a hard time as it is

Because I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you love

Bella

Don't act like you don't know me  
It's still me I never changed  
I'll be here when you come back

And I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you  
love.. 


	4. Why Bella

Jacob's song to Bella

Why are you striving these days  
Why are you trying to earn grace  
Why are you crying  
Let me lift up your face  
Just don't turn away

Why are you looking for love  
Why are you still searching as if I'm not enough  
To where will you go Bella  
Tell me where will you run  
To where will you run

And I'll be by your side  
Wherever you fall  
In the dead of night  
Whenever you call  
And please don't fight  
These hands that are holding you  
My hands are holding you

Look at these hands and my side  
They swallowed the grave on that night  
When I drank the world's sin  
So I could carry you in  
And give you life  
I want to give you life 


	5. Breathe Into Me

**Bella, its Edward. His gone to Italy to get himself killed.**

**Bella and Edward when Bella is running to save Edward. Edward when tries to kill himself.**

And this is how it feels when I  
Ignore the words you spoke to me  
And this is where I lose myself  
When I keep running away from you

And this is who I am when,  
When I don't know myself anymore  
And this is what I choose when  
It's all left up to me

Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you, I'm falling  
Falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe

And this is how it looks when  
I am standing on the edge  
And this is how I break apart  
When I finally hit the ground

And this is how it hurts when I  
Pretend I don't feel any pain  
And this is how I disappear  
When I throw myself away

Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me


	6. Jacob's Heart

**Jacob telling Bella to love him not Edward.**

**Jacob Song to Bella**

Loving you keeps me alive,  
Think again before you leave me.  
His love cannot be as true,  
As the love I offer you.

You're wasting time pretending  
You belong to him.  
Come to your senses.

Loving you keeps me alive,  
I'll be in your heart forever.  
And you'll be a part of me,  
From now 'til eternity.  
You've talked yourself into believing he's the one,  
Such wild pretenses.

The first time I set eyes on you,  
I knew I'd never be the same.  
I never knew I'd get such pleasure whispering your name.  
If loving you keeps me alive,  
Then how can leaving me be right?  
Turn back and let me love you.  
Stay with me and let us dance into the light.

You are the one,  
The only one,  
To make me see,  
The empty life I lead.

You are the love,  
The only love,  
I'll ever need.

The first I set eyes on you,  
I knew I'd never be the same.  
I never knew I'd get such pleasure whispering your name.  
If loving you keeps me alive  
Then how can leaving me be right?

Turn back and let me love you,  
Stay with me and let us dance into the light! 


	7. Edward's Heart

**Edward Telling Bella how much she means to him**

**Edward's song to Bella **

I've seen so many sunsets in my life;  
I should know everything there is worth knowing.  
But since I saw her face  
I don't know where I am,  
there's no map that can show me where I'm going.  
The longer I live the more I wonder  
if I know anything at all.  
If I've ever been in love, I can't recall.

The longer I live the less I'm certain,  
that I have all the answers right.  
I'd give all my yesterdays to touch the light.

It's hard to make each moment count when you're alone,  
maybe that's all I need to know.

The longer I live without her near me,  
the longer my empty years will be.  
The world will not turn until she turns to me.

The world will not turn until she turns to me!


	8. Bella's Heart

**Bella' Song for both Edward and Jake**

There only so much  
That a heart can take  
Before it starts to break

Please don't make me love you  
Please don't make me need you  
I've no room in my life  
For something like this

Please don't take my mornings  
Please don't steal my summers  
I know they will vanish  
The moment we kiss

I grow weak when we talk  
I'm confused when we touch  
I should just walk away  
But that's asking too much

Pease don't make me do this  
Please don't make me want this  
All my drams were taken  
Until i met you

Your the one I think of  
Soon as I awaken  
Funny how the heart tells  
The mind what to do

I'm not sure I can go through all  
The joy and the pain  
Much better now  
To let these dreams take flight!

Please dont make me love you  
Please dont make me need you  
Simplify my life  
By just setting me free

Promise me you'll do this  
Only you can do this  
Please don't make me love you  
Unless you love me


	9. Bella and Edward At Last

**Bella Chosing Edward**

Bella  
At last there are no questions  
I know all there is for me to know  
My heart and I have all the answers  
I know how I want my life to go

At last the mist has lifted  
It's all so simple, so crystal clear  
Why did I fight what was meant to happen?  
The fight is over, at last I'm here.

I don't need the sun to make me shine inside  
I have your eyes  
And I don't need light for me to see

Edward  
At last there are no questions  
You know all there is for you need to know  
My heart and I have all the answers  
I know how I want our lives to go

Both  
At last, the mist has lifted  
It's all so simple, so crystal clear  
Why did we fight what was meant to happen?  
The fight is over, at last you're here


	10. Wedding

**Bella and Edward's Wedding**

The morning cold and raining,  
dark before the dawn could come  
How long in twilight waiting  
longing for the rising sun  
ohoh ohoh Oh ooh

You came like crashing thunder  
breaking through these walls of stone  
You came with wide eyed wonder  
into all this great unknown  
ohoh ohoh Ohoooh Oohh

Hush now don't you be afraid  
I promise you I'll always stay  
I'll never be that far away  
I'm right here with you

[Chorus]  
You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
You're so amazing the beauty you are  
You came blazing right into my heart  
You're so amazing you are...  
You are

You came from heaven shining  
Breath of God still flows from fresh on you  
The beating heart inside me  
Crumbled at this one so new  
ohoh ohoh Oooh ooohhh

No matter where or how far you wander  
For a thousand years or longer  
I will always be there for you  
Right here with you

[Chorus]  
You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
You're so amazing the beauty you are  
You came blazing right into my heart  
You're so amazing you are...

I hope your tears are few and fast  
I hope your dreams come true at last  
I hope you find love that goes on and on and on and on and on  
I hope you wish on every star  
I hope you never fall too far  
I hope this world can see how wonderful you are

[Chorus]  
You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
You're so amazing the beauty you are  
You came blazing right into my heart  
You're so amazing...

You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
You're so amazing the beauty you are  
You came blazing right into my heart  
You're so amazing you are...  
You are  
ooooooo 


	11. Nessie

**Edward and Bella's Nessie**

Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Gonna tell you how much I love you  
Though you think you already know  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born

You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away, I hear you say, " Love You More"

Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man  
I know he'll say that he's in love  
But between you and me  
He won't be good enough

Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl 


	12. Jacob and Nessie

**Jake and Nessie**

When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven 


	13. List of Songs

Captivated - Vicky beeching

This is gravity -the strange familiar

Miss you love- maria mena

BY YOUR SIDE- TENTH AVENUE NORTH

RED - Breathe Into Me

Loving you Keeps Me Alive-Dracula The Musical

The Longer I Live- Dracula The Musical

Please Don't Make Me Love You- Dracula The Musial

At Last-Dracula The Musical

Amazing-Janelle

My Little Girl -Tim Mcgraw

Your Guardian Angel- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


End file.
